La oscuridad de sus ojos claros
by AkumaChibi03
Summary: Todo el mundo podía notar el brillo en los ojos de Hinata pero nadie podía ver que esa luz oscura era lo único que mostraba como el odio arrasaba todo dentro de ella. Como se rompía. Como dejaba que el dolor la consumiera. Como su calidez era envuelta por la frialdad de la corrupción.


**Disclaimer: **Las series de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Un suspiro escapó de los labios de la única persona que se hallaba en ese escalofriante lugar, estaba oscuro, húmedo y silencioso. Demasiado silencio, la respiración de esa persona se agitó al sentir la presencia de alguien más en esa prisión autoimpuesta.

"_Vaya, vaya… mira a quien tenemos aquí" _El sonido de aquella voz provocó un estremecimiento en el cuerpo joven, su voz era un susurro apenas, siniestro, lánguido y seductor, como una caricia carente de sentimientos. Simplemente estremecedor. _"Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vi, gatita" _

En ese lugar todo era sombras, podía escuchar el sonido de las gotas al chocar contra el suelo, el silbido del viento que mecía sus cabellos, adormeciéndola.

"¿Qu-qué es lo que quieres de m-mí?" preguntó otra voz que, a diferencia de la anterior, era suave, dulce y tranquilizadora, con un ligero temblor que se acentuaba debido a su tartamudeo. Estaba asustada, no recordaba la última vez que había estado ahí, había pasado tanto tiempo…

"_Tú lo sabes…" _siseó burlón en respuesta

"N-no, no lo sé… dímelo, p-por favor…" suplicó la fémina, removiéndose algo incomoda al divisar la sonrisa torcida y los ojos verde amarillento que refulgieron en la oscuridad, las cadenas tintinearon al chocar unas con otras. Las manos pequeñas y frías apresadas en lo alto.

"_no entiendo porque preguntas, ya lo sabes" _se estaba burlando de ella, lo sabía. Quería hacerla molestar y lo estaba logrando. Siempre que se encontraba ahí sacaba lo peor de sí; el odio, la ira y el rencor la dominaban por completo.

"¡Dímelo! ¡Dímelo ahora!" rugió con voz ahogada y amenazante.

"_Oh, así que la gatita por fin saca las garras pero ¿acaso olvidas, que las mías no son garras sino zarpas?" _su voz era tranquila, demasiado, hasta el punto de ser inquietante.

"Por favor… por favor…" pesadas lágrimas se deslizaron con lentitud sobre sus pálidas mejillas, rozando su barbilla.

"_Lo que yo quiero… es tu corazón" _sonrío para sí, una sonrisa malvada y cruel.

"¿M-mi corazón?... ¿p-para que quieres mi corazón?" estaba asustada, habían sido contadas las veces que la encerraba en esa celda y en todas ellas el miedo, la desesperación y el odio se arremolinaban alrededor de ella, envolviéndola en una vorágine de emociones que siempre la dejaban exhausta.

"_Lo quiero para jugar con él" _se horrorizo al escuchar su descarada afirmación "_quiero ser el amo y señor de este lugar, gatita" _sus ojos fríos y hechizantes recorrieron lentamente la "habitación" en la que estaban.

Todo estaba hecho un caos, objetos sin valor aparente desperdigados por aquí y allá, el piso estaba frío y había unas cuantas goteras que dejaban entrar la inmensa lluvia que caía con fuerza sobre el techo roto, parecía a punto de caerles encima, había muchas rejas, las ventanas estaban rotas y el aire helado le calaba hasta los huesos. Ella estaba en un rincón, con los pies plegados hacía si y las muñecas atadas a la pared; el permanecía de pie, apoyado en una de las paredes y de brazos cruzados.

"_Quiero la oscuridad que habita en el… te quiero a ti, Hinata" _pronuncio su nombre lentamente, saboreando como sonaba en sus labios. La chica tembló, el se acerco un poco más a ella, la tenue y escasa luz que dejaban entrar las ventanas no lo dejaban verla completamente y eso lo molestaba. Sus afilados ojos la recorrieron de arriba abajo, como siempre hacía.

Observo su largo cabello azul con tintes purpurinos, sus ojos perlados enmarcados por unas gruesas pestañas negras, su piel blanquecina, sus caderas anchas, su cintura estrecha, sus pechos firmes y exuberantes, sus carnosos rosáceos labios, sus finas y delicadas cejas y finalmente, su rostro lúgubre y hermoso. Ella era hermosa, toda una visión para cualquier hombre que la viera.

"¿O-oscuridad?... ¿d-de qué estás hablando…?"

"_No finjas que no entiendes lo que quiero decir, Hinata" _la voz habló con rudeza y la peliazul se encogió aún más sobre sí misma si era posible _"Toda tu eres oscuridad pura, no puedes negarlo. Tu corazón está marchitado aunque tratas de cambiarlo" _Hinata negó frenéticamente con la cabeza.

"¡N-No! ¡E-eso, eso no es verdad! ¡N-no he sido consumida por la oscuridad!" la joven de ojos opalinos sintió rabia, ella no era así, no. Se suponía que era noble, pura, amable, justa…

"_¿Ah no? Entonces, dime una cosa ¿por qué este lugar es así?" _contesto sonriéndole macabramente, Hinata respingo.

"¿C-cómo… así"? Hinata paseó la vista por el lugar y nuevamente sintió una extraña opresión en su pecho.

"_Tan solitario… tan sombrío… tan oscuro" _sonrió al terminar la frase, no había escapatoria, el lo sabía y ella igual; aunque se negara a aceptarlo.

"¿C-cómo voy a s-saberlo?" dijo ella, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

"_Deberías saberlo gatita" _contestó el simplemente, confundiéndola aún más de lo que ya estaba _"estamos en tu mente, después de todo" _sonrió, de esa manera tan propia de él. Hinata no tuvo tiempo de contestar, los rayos del sol le pegaron con fuerza en el rostro y se vio obligada a salir de su letargo.

Aturdida, la joven se sentó rápidamente y tan pronto lo hizo se arrepintió de ello. Un fuerte mareó la embistió y se aferro a las sabanas de satín.

Su respiración estaba agitada, su pulso acelerado, gotas perladas de sudor frío le cubrían el rostro y hacían que sus cabellos se le pegaran a las mejillas y la frente. Había vuelto a soñar con _él_…

Con su demonio interno, su salvación y su perdición. Su oscuridad.


End file.
